


Happy Anniversary

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Clint (meantioned), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint always goes all out for his wedding anniversary with Phil, and this year is no different. full of kisses, fluff and goofballs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

            This had to be perfect. Clint had been working on it for the past two months and he wasn’t about to let everything go up in flames on the night of their anniversary. 

             “Clint?” Phil’s voice cut through the quiet hallway of their apartment, pulling Clint’s attention away from the cupcakes that he was currently trying to decorate. “Clint, can i come into the kitchen yet?”

              “No Phil, keep reading your book!” the blond protested even as he added the last sugar heart decoration onto the cupcakes.

             “It has been two hours!” the older man protested, a little louder this time. Clint was pretty sure he could hear the distinct sound of Phil flopping back in his chair, but that could have also been his hearing aids going on the frits again. he was supposed to get them checked after every mission in case of damage, but he never did unless they actually stopped working. no point in bothering the people in RnD otherwise in his opinion. 

               “Dinner is almost done!” he promised, picking up the tray of cupcakes and walking them over to the fridge. once they were safely inside he made his way back to the stove and checked on the spaghetti that he was working on for dinner “you’re so impatient for the guy who’s a handler to Me, Natasha Romonoff and Melinda May!”

               “i’m confident that dealing with you and Natasha is enough to take away all of my patience for a week,” Phil fired back at him, and Clint couldn’t help but laugh at the comment “the same for Melinda, but that’s because she hates sitting still when she could be out doing things.”

              “i think you just described us all” he smirked under his breath, turning off the stove and grabbing the pot of spaghetti. Making his way over to the sink, he turned the lid around so the side with the holes was closest to the sink, and started to pour out the water “just about finished handsome. give me five more minutes”

              “i hope it’s just five more minutes. i’m hungry.”

* * *

 

           Leading Phil into the kitchen a few minutes later, Clint chuckled to himself as he helped his husband avoid colliding into the wall “be careful handsome. don’t need you injuring yourself on the way to dinner.”

           “it would be easier to walk if i could see,”  pointed out Phil, even as he followed Phil’s directions with ease and made his way into the kitchen “you do this every year.”

            “i like spoiling you” the blond shrugged

            “you don’t need to spoil me Clint. it’s our 10th anniversary, not our 50th.” stopping Phil in his tracks, Clint rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at the idea of actually making it to 50 years of marriage. 

            “i like spoiling you,” he repeated, taking his hands off of Phil’s eyes and watching as the older man started to open them “besides, in our jobs, 10 years is kind of the same as 50.”

             “oh…wow….” Phil didn’t bother to rebuttle what Clint had said, too taken back by the dinner for two with candlelight and a bouquet of cupcake roses in the middle of the table “are those….”

             “ya,” Clint chuckled to himself “they took a lot of work, but i think you deserve the best.” he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist while the other man continued to look at their dinner in awe. using the new position of his arms, Clint smiled to himself and pulled Phil close against his chest “do you like it?”

              “like it?” the older man turned around in his arms and beamed over at Clint with eyes full of happiness “i love it Clint. this is amazing. you went to all of this work for me?”

             “i would do anything for you,” Clint shrugged his shoulders, jumping in surprise when Phil surged forward and kissed him hard and passionately. “mmmm”

             “thank you,” the words were whispered against his lips, making the sensitive skin tingle from both the kiss and the soft breath that followed each word.  “this is…this is the best thing ever. i don’t know what i did to deserve this but….please tell me so i can keep doing it.”

             laughing to himself, Clint leaned forward and laid his head down on Phil’s shoulder “just keep me.” he said softly “keep loving me and getting mad at me when i get hurt on a mission. keep making those dorky puns that you make and always tell me what a loser i am when i’m showing off in the range. keep waking up beside me in the morning with that adorable, ruffled brown hair of yours, and keep venting to Nick about what a selfish ass hole i am….well actually, don’t do that last one. i like Nick and i want him to think i’m cool.”

             Phil let out a sharp laugh at the sound of that, and he looked into Clint’s eyes with the biggest smile ever on his face “yes,” he promised in one, soft word “yes, always and forever i will do absolutely all of that”

            “then we have a deal” Clint leaned forward and kissed his husband. unlike last time, it was gentle and careful, exploring the familiar taste of Phil’s bad breath and cheap chap stick that he used in the winter months. “for 40 more years.”

             “at least,” Phil said firmly, making sure Clint knew that he was now expecting those next 40 years.”

             “at least” Clint agreed with a soft smile, not bothering to fight when Phil reached up and put his hands in the short, blond strands of Clint’s hair and used the position to pull the blond close for another kiss


End file.
